ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlin's Car (TNG)
Devlin's car (SVEN) is a Muscle car armed with Plumber technology as well as other various alien tech, including guns and offroad capabilities. Features Auto Pilot *SVEN has an onboard AI computer which allows him to drive himself. Backup Mainframe Processor *If SVEN detects a fault or damage with his microprocessor, he carries a backup which can be mounted in the field automatically. Windshield Projection *The entire front windshield is able to display information as well as the video communication link with the TT. Bio Matrix Scanner *Used to detect the health status of people nearby. Nanotech Skin *SVEN's former incarnation of an impregnable outer shell of the vehicle with a nearly indestructible polymer, SVEN is a nano-machines that create the car's outer shell and a second "skin" in whereupon detection of any damage will instantly repair the affected area.When (SVEN) is deactivated, the nano repair system is also disabled, making his basic nano-tech shell susceptible to physical damage. The second "skin" can affect SVEN's outer shell as well, allowing SVEN to disguise himself by transforming into various similar sized machinery. *A power injector system that provides large bursts of power to allow SVEN's to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows SVEn to jump from a standstill or at high speed. Offesive Missile *(Used in conjunction with attack mode): two tube-launched missiles that retract from each door. Gatling Guns *Again, used in conjunction with attack mode): two gatling-style guns that are retracted from the hood. SVEN deploys a single machine gun while in regular mode. In this episode, SVEN also indicates that he would run out of ammunition in 7 seconds and that he would expend 8,000 rounds in that timespan, which means that SVEN's gatling guns have an approximate rate of fire of 1,143 rounds per second, over ten times higher than that of a regular minigun. EMP *An electromagnetic pulse projector, which allows disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. Interior Tear Gas Dispenser *Used for anti-theft and defensive purposes. SVEN can fill the car's cabin with tear gas to incapacitate a would-be thief. 3D Object Printer *A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects (such as keys) based on available electronic data. Weapons Cache *Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains two sandard issue plumber guns. Earwig *Small ear piece used to communicate with SVEN at a limited distance. Transformation Abilities Attack Mode *Similar to the original SVEN's alternate configuration to allow faster traveling speeds and new weaponary features. Attack mode has a different color sceme, it is green with dark red parts and a partly external engine. Robot Mode *Sven's AI ability has advanced to the point of where he has learned how to configure his parts to transform into a robot. The AI was able to advance to the Ship entering the car and fuse with the circuits. Gallery Devlin's Car 2.jpg|Devlin's car in normal mode Delvin's Car 2.0.jpg|Devlin's car in normal mode with lights on Delvin's Car.jpg|Devlin's car in attack mode Devlin's car changing 1.png|Devlin's car changing skin Devlin's car changing 2.png|Devlin's car changing skin 2 Devlin's car changing 3.png|Devlin's car changing skin 3 Devlin's car.png|Devlin's car Devlin's car on road.png|Devlin's car after being restored Delvin's Car Console.PNG|Devlin's car console Kevin's old car.jpg|Kevin's rusted old car SVEN the Robot.png|SVEN as a Robot Trivia *Ken referred to Devlin's car as, "the most awesome muscle car in the world." *Devlin's car is black in normal mode. Black and Dark Red in attack mode. *The internal of Devlin's car is mostly Green. *SVEN has a nano skin which allows him to change into any car that is close to it's size. *SVEN is a restored and avanced version of Kevin's old car which was rusting in a storage garage. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Weapons